Star-Spangled Lovers
by LittleGinger1216
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers had never been the most confident of men, and he wasn't going to become one now. But as he watched the beautiful woman that is Tony Stark's niece sashay her way through Stark Industries, he wished that he could have the confidence to approach her.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Steve Rogers had never been the most confident of men, and he wasn't going to become one now. But as he watched the beautiful woman that is Tony Stark's niece sashay her way through Stark Industries, he wished that he could have the confidence to approach her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth Stark smiled as she walked out of the hospital, enjoying the sunshine on her face. She had just worked a sixteen hour shift, and she wanted nothing more than to go home and go straight to bed.

She was an emergency room nurse, enjoying the hustle and bustle that came with her job. She loved to help everyone in need. The love she felt for her job was indescribable, and she would not give it up for anything.

Her phone rang as she sat down in her car, and she groaned loudly. It was six o'clock in the morning, for crying out loud! She pulled her smartphone out of her scrub pocket, glaring at the screen. "Uncle Tony, what could you possible what this early in the morning?"

Said Uncle chuckled deeply. "It's good to hear from you too, Lizzy. How are you on this fine morning?" Elizabeth breathed through her nose deeply, trying to keep from getting angry.

"Well, I just finished working a sixteen hour shift, and I'd love to go home and sleep." She retorted.

"I was just wondering if you could swing by and maybe help your favorite uncle." Tony said, his voice sounding slightly pained. Elizabeth winced. She had been summoned by her uncle quite often in the past few months.

"You're my only uncle. Is this another Iron Man thing?" She sighed when Tony proved her to be correct. "I'll be right there."

"You're the best, Lizzy. Thanks. I'll have a coffee waiting for you." He told her before hanging up the phone. She drove straight to Stark Industries, her mind slightly fuzzy from the long night she had.

Once she finally got granted access to enter the building, she leaned against the wall in the elevator. "Good morning, Miss. Stark." A familiar voice stated.

"Ah, JARVIS. Good morning to you as well." Elizabeth smiled. 'Just A Rather Very Intelligent System' indeed. "Will you direct the elevator to the floor that my uncle is on?" She asked.

"Of course, Miss. Stark." He honored her request, taking her higher and higher until she arrived at the penthouse. She thanked the AI and exited the elevator.

"Uncle Tony." She sighed as she saw him propped up on the couch. He seemed to be bruised quite badly, and there were many scratches on his face.

"Lizzy! So good to see you." He said, his voice painfully cheery. Pepper Potts was perched beside him on the couch, and the two women shared similar looks.

"Uncle Tony, I wish that you would be more careful." Elizabeth sighed as she grabbed the first aid kit that Pepper had set down on the table for her.

"We weren't sure whether or not we should call you." Pepper said, looking over his injuries. "He says it hurts when he breathes too deeply." Elizabeth nodded and she began to inspect her uncle. "The wounds all seem to be external. Your ribs are cracked, but it won't cause any internal damage unless you make them worse." She glowered at her uncle.

"I'll be on my best behavior." He told her, giving her a wink. Pepper sighed with exasperation.

"Now, where's this coffee you promised me?" Elizabeth said, making her way over to the kitchen. There never seemed to be much in Tony's kitchen, except for an abundance of alcohol. The little coffee pot in the corner was full of steaming hot coffee, and she happily inhaled the scent.

"Well, now that you're here, you might as well stay awhile." Uncle Tony suggested, and Elizabeth could not refuse.

"You know that I can't refuse you, Uncle Tony." She laughed, sitting down in a big, squishy love seat. She kicked her shoes off and rubbed her sore toes with her hands. She sat the coffee on the table beside the chair.

"So, how are you liking the hospital?" Tony asked casually, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I still love my job." She retorted, and he held up his hands defensively.

"Just remember, my offer still stands."

"You seem to forget, however, that I am not good with technology. I'm good with people, which is a talent you seem to still lack." Elizabeth smiled at him and took another sip of her drink.

"Ouch, Lizzy. You wound me." He said in a deadpan voice, his hand going to his chest in fake pain.

"I don't see how Pepper puts up with you." The pretty blonde smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Some days I enjoy his wit. Other days, not so much." The two females threw their heads back and laughed loudly while Tony rolled his eyes. He pushed himself off of the couch and made his way into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Elizabeth curled up in the soft chair, leaning her head back. It felt so good to sit down after she had been on her feet so long. "Elizabeth, you look completely exhausted. You need to rest." Pepper told her, and she smiled weakly.

"I'm so tired. Maybe I should just head on home." She went to stand, but Tony pushed her shoulders so that she gently plopped down in the chair.

"Sleep here. It's fine. You're always welcome here." Tony spoke nonchalantly as he walked past her, and it actually made her feel guilty. She never dropped by to visit, even though Tony was the only relative she associated with and truly cared for. Pepper picked up the television remote and turned it on. The news was on, showing a man dressed in a blue outfit with a shield that resembled the design on the American flag.

Tony huffed as he watched the news, and Elizabeth laid her head back again, this time letting her eyes close.

When she finally woke up, no one was in the room with her. "JARVIS, what time is it?" She asked and she stood up and stretched.

"It is approximately two oh seven in the afternoon, Miss Stark." He answered. She made herself a simple sandwich with the few items she found in the kitchen and chewed it thoughtfully. She was wondering how Uncle Tony had been injured like he was. Iron Man was always doing dangerous things, and it made her sick to the stomach with her nerves.

Once she finished her sandwich, she decided to find Tony. "JARVIS, will you take me to my uncle?" She asked, grabbing a bottle of water and hopping into the elevator.

"Of course." He answered, directing the elevator to take her to the correct floor. When the door opened and she stepped out, she was presented with more company than she was expecting.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Tony joked. "Now all of my favorite people are here." He said, gesturing to the people sitting at the table. There was sarcasm evident in his voice. "Lizzy, this is Doctor Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rogers."

She smiled at them all, awkwardly running her hand through her hair, trying to not look like she just woke up. Her eyes focused on each face as her uncle said each name, but she felt herself choke when her eyes landed on the last one.

"Steve Rogers?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. The incredible handsome young man gave her a shy smile. His cheeks turned a bright pink at the attention. His blonde hair was perfectly parted to the side, and his eyes were an unbelievable blue. Tony sighed.

"Yes, yes, Lizzy. That is the one and only, Captain America."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Avengers, or anything Marvel related!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, yes, Lizzy. That is the one and only, Captain America."

"I see that." Elizabeth told her Uncle, tearing her eyes away from the delicious soldier sitting at the table. Steve cleared his throat awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you, Lizzy." Doctor Bruce Banner said, giving the girl an apologetic look. She gave him a smile, but it actually felt more like a grimace.

"Sit down, Lizzy. Join the party." Tony told her, and she took a hesitant seat across from Steve. He tried to not focus on her, but he could not help but let his eyes wander over the beauty. Her red hair was down in messy waves, reaching her waist. She had large green eyes that bored into his own blue ones, making him forget how to think straight.

Lizzy did not want to pay attention to what Tony was saying. She let her eyes wander to the people in the room. Bruce seemed nervous, like he was trying to stay out of everyone's focus. Natasha had a sense of confidence surrounding her, and Lizzy could understand why. She was incredibly beautiful.

And then there was Steve. His face was perfect. There were no visible flaws that she could see. His arms were distracting as they bulged against his shirt sleeves, and she let her eyes trace down them. Her mouth was dry, and she opened the water bottle to take a drink.

"Lizzy, are you paying any attention to me?" Her uncle asked, his voice exasperated.

"Huh?" She said.

"I was saying that we have to get going. Are you going home?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I have to stop a few places in town first. I wanted to go to the library, and then I have to go home and do some paperwork." She sighed. She thought that the life as a superhero must be exciting, because her life seemed awfully dull on occasion.

"Go straight home." He told her.

"Excuse me?" She asked, standing up and slamming her hands down on the table.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me interrupting, I think Stark is just concerned for your safety. There are .. a few dangers lurking about the city, and we need to go take care of them before they get out of hand." Steve interrupted, leaving her speechless.

Tony looked at her for a minute before sighing. "Listen. Go to the library, and then go straight home." He gently placed his hand on her arm, and she nodded after a minute of consideration.

"Deal. I won't linger." She hugged her Uncle tightly, before excusing herself from the room. "Captain." She nodded in his direction, a smile flittering across her face. The soldier let the corner of his lips turn up into a half smile, and he gave her a small wave.

She said her goodbyes to the rest of the group before leaving. "Well, she's adorable." Natasha said, her voice dry. Tony chortled.

"Obviously. It's in the genes." The group rolled their eyes at his confidence. "Let's go." Tony said.

Elizabeth went to the library and checked out a few books before heading home. She promised that she would not linger, and she could not break a promise to her Uncle Tony.

Once she showered and changed out of the scrubs that she had been wearing for over twenty four hours, she felt extremely better. Elizabeth sat down on the couch, ready to enjoy mindless television, when she realized what was showing on the news.

"Captain America was spotted in Germany yesterday, protecting a crowd of innocents from a man who claims himself to be the future king of Earth." The woman's voice was high pitched and annoying, but Elizabeth could not change the channel. Her jaw dropped as she watched him jump in front of that beam of light and deflect it away from that elderly gentleman.

So, this is why they want her to stay home. They're worried about this man. The man was incredibly good looking, she could not deny. He had on a gold horned head piece and chest piece, along with a flowing green cape behind him. The man had black hair that trailed down his neck, and an incredibly white smile.

She gasped when she saw her Uncle Tony fly in quickly, his Iron Man suit shining in the light. This must be how he got his injuries.

Her eyes flickered back to Captain America, taking in his form and the suit. The suit was tight fitting and blue, while his torso was covered in an American flag design. A big silver star was on his chest, and a beautiful shield was in his hand.

Elizabeth wanted to know what was going on. She wanted answers. She would be making a trip to see her Uncle Tony soon.

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, she got ready and went straight to Stark Industries. She entered the building and searched for her Uncle, but to no avail. "JARVIS, where is my Uncle?" She asked, growing tired of these games.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you that, Miss." He stated.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Pepper asked her, seeming startled to walk into the room and see her standing there.

"I want to see my Uncle." Pepper sighed. She sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to her.

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret. You cannot tell anyone." She threatened Elizabeth, who nodded and sat down.

"Your Uncle is with SHIELD. Their trying to stop that man, his name is Loki." She delved into the story about how Loki was from Asgard and how he was trying to take over Earth. Elizabeth listened intently, not saying anything. Once Pepper finished, Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"That sounds like a load of bullshit."


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth thought that Pepper was insane. Loki, the attractive man that was causing all of this chaos, was from another realm? He wasn't even human? He is the brother of Thor, who also appeared yesterday out of the sky with a bolt of lightning and a rumble of thunder.

"It's a lot to take in." Pepper told her, placing her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Hell yeah, it is." The redhead giggled awkwardly. "So, you're being serious?" She repeated, trying to make sense of everything she had been told. Pepper assured her that she was being honest, and Elizabeth sighed.

"Tony would love it if you stayed here more often. He talks about you all the time." Pepper said quietly. Elizabeth bit her lip.

"I love my Uncle, but he can be a little .. overbearing. You understand, you've spent enough time with him to know." The two women shared a laugh.

"I know, but he means well. Stick around, he should be home soon, he called me not too long ago." Pepper told her, before patting her hand and heading off to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony arrived approximately forty seven minutes after Pepper left the room, and Elizabeth jumped up when he entered the room. He was not in his Iron Man suit, and Lizzy was grateful for that because she threw her body into his.

He grunted with the unexpected blow to his body, but once he realized that it was his niece, he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, princess." He whispered, resting his chin on her head.

"Uncle Tony, are you okay? I saw everything on the news, and Pepper filled me in on what's going on." Elizabeth released her grip on her Uncle before pulling away and inspecting his body for any obvious injuries. She was relieved when she didn't see any.

"Of course she filled you in, that insufferable woman." Tony said, walking into the kitchen and getting himself some scotch. His tone was light, and she knew that he wouldn't be mad at Pepper for telling her everything.

"Is everyone else alright? Maybe I should check them out, I doubt you all just make trips to the hospital." Tony considered her idea.

"That would be smart. Make sure these idiots are all alright." He pulled out his phone. "Let me make a few calls." He dialed a number before putting the phone up against his ear, taking sips of his scotch. "Fury? I have a proposition for you." He exited the room for a moment, holding up a finger so Elizabeth would wait.

She sat at the counter, swinging her feet. Tony came back in a few minutes later, clapping his hands together. "C'mon princess. We're going to SHIELD." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm allowed to go?" She was in shock. Tony nodded.

"Duh, that's why I said _we're_ going to shield. Now get moving." Elizabeth jumped up, following her Uncle out of the door.

Once they arrived at SHIELD headquarters, she nervously checked her reflection in the mirror. "Don't worry, you're gorgeous. You have to be, you're a Stark." Tony told her, looking at her over the top of his sunglasses. "The Capsicle will be there, so be prepared."

Elizabeth glared. She should have expected the jokes considering she acted like a love struck teenager when she met him the first time. She followed Tony into the building, which had security guards looming everywhere. She felt on edge, like if she made one wrong move, she would be jumped on and arrested.

He grandly pushed the doors open to a room, revealing a group of people. It was everyone that she had met previously, plus a few extras. Tony walked in like he owned the place, receiving a few glares from the occupants.

A tall dark skinned man stood near a group of computerized stands, and he took a step closer to her. "Good morning, Miss. Stark. I am Director Nick Fury. Welcome to SHIELD." His voice was deep with authority, and she nodded sheepishly.

"N-nice to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to come." Steve was sitting at the table, watching her carefully. She offered him a small smile, which he returned.

"This is Thor." Tony said offhandedly, gesturing to a built blonde man as he swept around the room dramatically, glancing at the screens. "And that's Agent Hill." A skinny brunette nodded at her.

"Ah, Lady Stark! I assume you and the Man of Iron are family?" He asked her, his voice loud and booming. She giggled awkwardly.

"Yes, he's my Uncle." The large man grinned at her, revealing a set of extremely white teeth. It reminded her of Loki when she saw him on the television.

"This is Loki's brother?" She asked, making Thor frown slightly.

"Yes, but he's on our side." Steve told her, making her nod. Thor continued to frown until Elizabeth gave him what she felt was a reassuring smile.

"Can we get back to business?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Fury cleared his throat, and Elizabeth rushed to the back of the room to avoid being the center of attention. He watched her carefully with his single eye, and she swallowed nervously.

This was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was terrified when they told her that Loki was being held captive in the same building that she was in. "There's no way he can hurt you." Steve assured her. She smiled nervously at him. "I won't let him." Her face burned pink with a blush.

She thought quietly to herself for a moment. "Could I see him?" She felt the urge to see this man. Everyone swiveled around in their chairs to give her exasperated looks.

"Seriously?" Doctor Banner asked, raising his eyebrows at her. She nodded.

"I'm serious." Natasha gave her a look.

"You have no reason to see him." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanted to see him. See what you guys were going up against." No one said anything.

"Let her." Tony said, breaking the silence and shocking everyone. Steve clenched his large hands into angry fists, and he glared at the billionaire.

"She doesn't need to put herself in that kind of danger." He growled.

"She won't be in danger. He's in the holding cell, and nothing can penetrate the glass. She'll be fine." Tony, however, refused to look at Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She said to him, and he nodded. "Will you go with me?" She asked him, and he finally looked at her.

"If that's what you want." She smiled.

"I think I'd feel more comfortable if you came with me." Tony nodded and sighed.

"Reindeer games better be on his best behavior." Elizabeth furrowed her brows, but once she realized the joke, she let out an embarrassing little snort. Everyone looked at her amused, and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Let's go meet the psychopath."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! Only Elizabeth.

If anyone has any advice for my story, feel free to let me know! I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Review, favorite, and follow!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The helicarrier was huge, and the walk to the containment room seemed to never end. Tony and Elizabeth walked in silence, not wanting to talk about the impending doom that could be occurring. He stopped in front of door and cleared his throat. "I won't go in with you, but I will be standing right here. He can't get out of the glass, no matter what he says." He kissed her forehead.

Footsteps jogged towards us and we turned toward the sound. Steve Rogers stood there, in his brown bomber jacket and jeans. "If you need us, we'll be here." He told her, looking up at Tony briefly before flickering his eyes back down to meet hers. She nodded at him, reaching out and placing her hand on his forearm.

"Thank you, Captain." He blushed a little bit, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Call me Steve." She smiled at him, before agreeing and looking towards her Uncle Tony.

"I'll yell if I need anything." She reassured the pair before opening the door and entering. She held a brave face, but once she saw the handsome face that belonged to Loki, she felt herself become nervous. This man wields a ridiculous amount of power. Power that she could never even imagine.

"And who is this?" The man asked, giving her a slow smile. He was in his usual garb, minus the gold head and chest pieces.

"My name is Elizabeth Stark." Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Stark? Are you married to the metal one?" He asked, and Elizabeth shook her head quickly.

"No. He's my uncle." She explained, and he took a step closer to the glass.

"Well, you're just stunning." He cooed, making her even more nervous than before. She didn't say anything, but she took a step backwards as he took another one forward. Tony told her that there was no way for him to get out, but the thought was still terrifying.

He grinned wickedly as he could see she grew even more uncomfortable. "If you are not claimed, maybe I shall claim you as my own. Make you my queen." He suggested, leering at her body. She gulped.

"I-I .." She trailed off, and he continued to speak.

"I wonder how that uncle of yours would feel if he knew you were my queen. If he knew that I would make you writhe under my body and scream out with pain and pleas-.." She covered her ears with her hands, not wanting to hear the rest.

Loki sure as hell knew how to manipulate people. He had a way with words, a silver tongue. "You would rule by my side." He laughed at her face. She squealed with shock when he slammed his hands against the glass. The door swung open, and Steve and Tony rushed in.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, standing behind her and placing his hand on her arm. She nodded, not removing her eyes from Loki's stare. Tony glared at the God-like man and jerked his head towards the door.

"That's enough. Let's go." Steve gently grasped Elizabeth by her elbow and directed her towards the door.

"So the man out of time has your heart? No matter, he does not possess the power as I do!" His wicked cackle echoed in her ears as the men shoved her from the room.

"Are you okay?" Tony repeated, and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"He's a crazy bastard." She told him, making Tony laugh and Steve flinch at the use of profanity. She shuddered as she remembered the look in his eyes as he leered at her, and Steve took a step closer.

"I think we should get you out of here." He suggested, and Tony agreed.

"I can take you back to my place." Tony said, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'll just go home." Tony wasn't having that.

"I think it would be better if you stayed with me. It's a lot safer, plus you get to spend time with your favorite uncle." He said, a sense of finality in his voice. She sighed. It would be a waste of her breath to argue with Tony, that is what he's best at.

"I would not mind taking her back to your residence." Steve said, a blush dusting over his cheeks. She smiled at him.

"That would be great." She felt her own cheeks heat up, and Tony gave the two a suspicious glance.

"Okay, fine. I don't have to like it. As long as you're safe." She hugged her uncle tightly around his torso.

"Come home safe." She told him. He winked at her. Steve led Elizabeth out of the helicarrier. There was a selection of small helicopters available, and Steve asked for a ride back to Stark Industries.

"Thank you for volunteering to bring me back. I couldn't stay there any longer." She told him. He sat across from her in the helicopter.

"What did he say to you? If you don't mind me asking, of course." He said, his voice gentle. She sighed, making him feel like he was intruding.

"He said that I was stunning. That I could be his queen, and he would .." She trailed off, not wanting to continue. He said he'd make her writhe with pleasure. That was too much detail to tell the Captain. He seemed to understand why she stopped, and his hands clenched into fists.

"He will never lay his hands on you." He said, his voice angry and lower than normal. It sent shivers through her body. Elizabeth placed both of her small hands on top of his large fists, making him relax instantly.

The two didn't say anything else until they arrived at Stark Industries. "After you." He said, holding open the door for her. JARVIS responded to their presence.

"Good evening, Miss Stark and Mr. Rogers." Elizabeth smiled at the familiar voice.

"Good evening, Jarvis." They both replied. The elevator took them up to the penthouse, and he stopped when it came to a halt.

"I understand if you would much rather be alone right now." He told her, his voice concerned. Deep down, however, he wanted to stay with her. He wanted her to ask him to stay.

"Uhm .. Would you mind staying with me? At least until Tony comes home?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he felt a stirring in his loins as he watched her chew on her pink, plump lip.

"Of course." He nodded, stepping out of the elevator. The two lingered awkwardly before Elizabeth shook her head slightly.

"Would you like a drink? Just make yourself at home." She told him, gesturing towards the couch. He asked for water, and she produced two bottles out of the fridge. He sat down on the couch, sitting stiffly in the corner of it.

She tossed him the water, which he caught gracefully, and then plopped down beside him. She seemed at ease, and he began to relax slightly seeing her like this. She was flipping through the television channels, pursing her lips every few channels.

Elizabeth noticed him watching her out of the corner of her eye. "What?" She asked, giving him a little smile. He shook his head, and blush heating up his cheeks. She stared into his baby blue eyes, feeling herself getting lost in them.

"Well, I see that you two are cozy." Pepper said, walking into the room. The two jumped, feeling their hearts begin to pound in their chests. "Sorry to interrupt, but where is Tony?"

"He's still with SHIELD. They should be here soon." Steve told Pepper, who in return thanked him for his answer and walked out. Elizabeth tossed him the remote control to prevent any awkwardness from forming.

"You can pick something to watch on tv." He was embarrassed to admit it, but when he first woke up, he had no idea how to work anything. Bruce has tried to reassure him that there is no reason to be embarrassed because the technology is far more advanced than in his time, but Tony thinks differently. He likes to pick on Steve every chance he saw, so Bruce took manners into his own hands.

The two had went over and discussed a majority of technology, starting with the television and the new Stark phone that Steve was given. He cleared his throat and pointed the remote at the tv, flipping through the guide. He finally settled on the history channel before looking at the redhead next to him.

"Is this alright?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Anything is fine with me." He watched the documentary carefully, taking in every aspect of information that he could. He was trying so hard to catch up with the modern times, but it was a lot of information to comprehend.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, and after thirty minutes had passed of the documentary, Steve looked over at Elizabeth. She was curled up sleeping. Her breathing was slow and even, and the worry lines that were visible on her face before were wiped away. Her beauty amazed him.

He stood up carefully, searching for a blanket. "JARVIS, can you help me find a blanket?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Down the hall, sir. In the linen closet on the left." Steve thanked the AI and followed the instructions given to him. He found a nice blanket folded up inside the closet, exactly where JARVIS said it would be.

He covered her up carefully, not wanting to wake her. He took his spot back on the other side of the couch and returning his attention back to the television. "Steve.." She breathed out, making him look at her.

She was still unconscious, but she was whispering his name. He smiled softly at the woman. He was beginning to grow quite fond of her.


End file.
